


The Last Four years

by TSGWOFFICIAL



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSGWOFFICIAL/pseuds/TSGWOFFICIAL
Summary: An update for you guys on why this place has been so quiet





	The Last Four years

Four years ago I was only just beginning my adventure into the ratchet and clank fandom. Ever since then it’s been a pretty crazy ride if I’m being honest. I’ve done things I never thought I’d do and met so many people who I’m still friends with now as a result!

It all started sometime in late 2015 when, with the release of the ps4 game and movie drawing near, I decided to at first just attempt to make a small little fanfic that would tie up the original series, which, at the time, looked like it was going to be left behind and not continued, despite the infamous cliffhanger hint at the end of into the nexus. In my opinion it had seemed insomniac had a lot of ideas they wanted to use that never came to fruition (the revelations from the art book in 2018 confirmed exactly this, and I was pretty disappointed upon learning about some of their potential plans being scrapped).

I had never written a fanfic before, but I wanted to for this series, since I just wanted a proper ending. So finally in January 2016 I began the project you now all know as: Ratchet and Clank: the Second Great War. It’s original working title was actually Ratchet and Clank: Redemption. The story was originally meant to be extremely short. Just something to wrap up the original series real quick. I wanted more somewhat, but knew I really didn’t have the capabilities to do so. I read some other fanfics, and around February of that year I met the man who would change everything: TheWhiteGuardian, a very kind and devoted writer. Initially I was completing a fic he had written, but our DM conversation lead to him offering to help in the project. Eventually it just kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger. I wanted some visuals for the story, so I started commissioning people. The commissions brought my characters to life, and if I had the money right now, I’d commission so many more people. Over the years I befriended other talent who joined the project: LilyofThevalley (2017) and Terradrone3 (2020), who both are also extremely talented and full of passion, I’m honored that they were willing to work with me.

Regarding the nature of the second Great War I feel I should do some explaining. Some of the fanfics I wrote that initially inspired me felt a lot more mature than the canon games in the series. I did exactly that with the project, and the end result I’d describe as feeling like kind of: what if ratchet and clank was a rated M/PEGI 18 game? Being a history major, I saw World War II as a source of influence for the story, since it’s about fighting against a genocidal evil who wishes to conquer and brutalize.

Around mid to late 2018 me and others on the team got the idea to restart it somewhat and try to improve on what’s already there. However a lot has happened in our personal lives since then. For me it was a long struggle with motivation and a few other things I’d rather not mention. It’s been kind of difficult in restarting fully, however the COVID pandemic, and the news of a new game possibly coming, have somewhat motivated me and others back into action.

I write this very close to a potential announcement about the future of the series. Whatever happens I guarantee you: the second Great War will continue, and my hope is to finish it by the end of 2020, completely polished and redone with all the talent that has joined.

Sincerely,

samanan7

P.S., HMU if you'd like, I'd love to talk! My discord is samanan7#9610

Me and my friends have a personal server/project server too! [https://discord.gg/ERpnvkN](https://discord.gg/ERpnvkN)


End file.
